Wedding Day
by LiveLaughLove9
Summary: Miley is getting married. But is it to the right man? Niley LEGAL! Read & Review!


"How do I look?"

"Gorgeous."

Miley looked at herself in the full-length, three-way mirror. She spun around and the beads on her dress caught the light and glittered. Here she was. Looking like the perfect bride. Her white gown was on, her make-up done, and her hair curled to perfection. She looked at Mandy, her maid of honor, who was sitting on the chair in the bridal room, watching Miley get ready for the big day. There was silence for a moment. Until Mandy broke it with the question that had been bothering her since Miley had gotten engaged.

"Are you sure…" her voice trailed off. "Are you sure you're doing the right thing?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're getting married today Miley."

Miley turned her full attention to Mandy. "I know that."

"But…but are you sure it's to the right man?" Mandy asked.

Miley gulped. She knew this question would come up sooner or later. But with her luck it had to be later. She pretended the question didn't affect her. She shook it off, and answered Mandy. "Of course I am."

Mandy looked skeptical. "Are you sure?"

No. She wasn't. She _knew_ she was marrying the wrong man. But if she would barely admit it to herself, she wasn't going to admit it to Mandy. "Yes Mandy. I am."

Mandy, who realized Miley wasn't going to be admitting anything, dropped the subject. She knew the answer even without Miley. She was marrying a man she didn't love. Well, no. She loved him. But she wasn't _in love_ with him. She was in love with someone else and she always had been.

Nick and Miley stayed together through high school, and did long distance through their freshman year of college. Not being able to handle the distance anymore, they decided to break up. They stayed close friends, but it wasn't the same. Then, sophomore year, Miley met Brian. They dated throughout college, and he proposed to Miley on graduation day. She said yes, with tears in her eyes, but the moment he asked her, Nick's face popped into her head.

"I am," Miley repeated again.

But this time it sounded more like she was trying to convince herself.

As Nick arrived at the hall the wedding was to take place in, he couldn't help feeling sad. He had dreaded this day since the invitations had been sent out. But he was Miley's friend. He had to be at one of his best friend's weddings, even if it meant painful heartbreak and agonizing sadness. It was hard enough the girl he loved was getting married to someone else, but to have to watch it? And afterward pretend everything has fine? It was hard. Almost too hard. He still loved her. He had always loved her. They had broken up freshman year and remained close. All the while, Nick had feelings for her. When she started dating Brian, he became instantly jealous, even though he knew he had no right to be because she was no longer his. Sometimes he wished his life was like a fairytale. He would tell her how he felt, she would feel the same way, and then they would ride off into the sunset together. But he always came back to reality, and realized fairytales were just that–fairytales.

He went into the hall and looked around to see if he could find his brothers, Joe and Kevin. He smiled when he saw them standing by the entrance to the bridal room.

"Trying to get a sneak-peek?" Nick asked him, as he made his way over to where they were standing.

Kevin smiled at him. "Kinda. I just wanted to see Miles and Manders, that's all."

They stood in silence facing the bridal room, until Joe broke the quietness. "So," he said to Nick. "How are you feeling?"

Nick looked at his brother with curiosity. This was not a Joe-like question. "Fine," he said with some suspicion.

"Really?"

"Yes," Nick said suspicion still in his voice.

"You feel good?" Joe wondered. "You don't feel sad, depressed, heartbroken, like your dreams have been crushed, like you should just lay down and die because the girl you love is marrying someone else, like-"

"Joe! SHUT UP!" Nick yelled. He couldn't take it. He really couldn't. Everything Joe said was true (for once), but he wasn't about to admit that. He stalked off in the direction of the men's room, hoping to find some quiet time alone with his thoughts in there. He didn't get three feet away when Kevin called out his name.

"Nick! Turn around and look at me."

Nick did as he was told, and faced his brothers.

"Nick, I'm being serious here. Can you look me in the eye and tell me you don't love that girl?"

Nick couldn't. Kevin knew he couldn't. Nick knew he couldn't. He looked down at the floor, and in a barely audible voice, whispered, "No."

"Then tell her. Before it's too late."

"Kevin, what do you mean, 'before it's too late'? It already is too late! Today she gets married, Kevin. _Married_. Too late had its deadline last week."

Joe gave him a faint smile. "It's not. She's not married yet. But in," he looked at his watch, "about an hour she will be. Time's ticking. Now or never, buddy."

"Joe, I can't. I can't steal this happiness from her. She loves him. Not me, _him_. I can't take love away from her."

Boy, if only he knew the truth.

In fifteen minutes she would be Mrs. Brian Armstrong. Fifteen minutes until she was officially married.

"Ready?" Mandy asked her.

_No, not really_. "Of course." She put on a fake smile and did her best to conceal her nerves.

"You know, Miles, you can always back out of this, if it's not what you want."

"Mandy! Would you stop? I want this. I really do. I don't love Nick, okay? I love Brian. I'm getting married to him, and yes, I'm sure it is the right thing!" She didn't mean to snap. She really didn't. It was just the pressure from the wedding and Mandy's nagging. "I'm sorry," she said to Mandy. "I didn't mean to go crazy on you like that."

"It's okay. I understand. I did get a little annoying."

"A little?" Miley asked her smiling.

"Oh, shut up." She glanced at the clock. "Ten minutes till the ceremony. Are you excited?"

"Oh, yeah," she lied.

By excited did she mean nauseous? Because if she did, Miley was _way_ excited.

Guests started pouring in the hall and finding their seats, waiting for the big moment when the bride and groom said their "I do's". Nick took a seat next to Kevin and Joe at the end of an aisle and prayed to God to make this be over soon.

"Nick," Kevin said to him. "You have about eight minutes. Go to her. Tell her. Kiss her. And have a happy ending."

"She doesn't love me Kevin. If she loved me, we wouldn't be here, would we?"

"I think she does," Joe said in a whisper, mostly to himself.

"That's because you're delusional."

Joe shook his head. "Whatever you say, it's your choice."

"I'll stay here."

All Kevin could do was shake his head.

Miley took a deep breath as the doors opened and she stepped out into the aisle. Flowers lined the floor from the flower girl who had just gone. "Here Comes The Bride" was being played on an organ near the front where she was to marry a man she was not in love with. As she made her way down the aisle, she caught a glimpse of the man she _was_ in love with and sent him and his brothers a smile. Kevin and Joe smiled back, and Nick gave a sad little smile, which Miley could only wonder about.

She reached the front, her nerves getting the best of her. She was nervous beyond belief and she was afraid people could see it. Brain flashed her a smile, as if to calm her nerves. He understood. He always understood. He was understanding, and kind, and sweet- so why didn't she love him, God damn it! This should be the man she was in love with, not some guy who didn't love her back. She wanted to kick herself. This wasn't right. _Nothing_ was right. She arrived at the altar and the minister started the ceremony.

After his speech, he started with the vows. "Do you, Brian, take Miley as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

Smiling at Miley, he responded the appropriate answer regarding the question. "I do."

The minister continued. "And do you, Miley; take Brian as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward-"

In the aisle Joe whispered to his brother, "Nick, do it now. This isn't right. You know it isn't right."

"For better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

She paused. She saw panic mounting in Brain's eyes. "I, yes."

"Anyone," the minister continued, "who objects to the joining of this man and this women, speak now or forever hold your peace."

He paused for a second. He was about to continue, until a voice rang out:

"I do."

All heads turned to look at one man who stood up from his chair.

Nick Jonas.

There was silence. Complete and utter silence. Until it was broken by the groom himself. "Excuse me?"

Nick started. "I…"

Joe smiled, encouraging him to go on, and whispered, "Go get your girl."

"I," Nick said again. "I…I'm sorry," he said addressing Miley, "But I can't let you marry him."

"And why the hell not?" Brian's eyes were no longer filled with panic. No, this time they were filled with rage.

"Because you can't."

Miley looked as if she was on the verge of tears. This could not be happening. No, this could _not_ be happening. She bit her lip and watched the two men converse. If Nick hadn't said anything, and she married Brian, now they would be kissing and getting ready to go to the reception.

"I want a reason Jonas," Brian demanded, "Why I can't marry this beautiful girl standing next to me."

"Because" he stammered to find the right words. "Because I…"

Miley spoke for the first time since Nick spoke up. "Nick," she said softly. "Don't. Please don't."

"I love you."

There he had said it. Those three simple words with such a deep concept behind them were now floating out there in space. Again there was silence. Complete silence. Not a single noise was heard. Not one peep. At this point tears were already running down Miley's face. She had dreamed that this would happen. That Nick would admit he loved her. She just didn't dream it would happen at her wedding in front of all her guests and future husband.

Nick spoke again. "Miles, tell me what you want. Do you want to marry Brian? Or do you want me? Honestly. Don't give your answer to please anyone else. What do you, Miley Stewart, want?"

She knew the answer. She knew the answer with a second of thought. She wanted him. She wanted Nick from the very beginning. Slowly she turned to Brian and told him the truth. "I'm so sorry, Brian. I'm really sorry." He lifted up a hand, telling her to stop. She nodded.

Nick smiled. He couldn't stop smiling. He walked over to where Miley was standing, and offered her his hand. She locked eyes with him and accepted his hand. Hand in hand, they made their way down the aisle and to the doors. Opening them slowly, Nick and Miley made their way out of the ceremony leaving and angry groom, a shocked minister, confused guests, and brothers, and a best friend who seemed to have all the answers.

Out on the street, Miley burst out laughing. Nick looked at her with amusement.

"What's so funny," he asked.

"You do realize that I just left my ex-fiancé for my best friend?" As she giggled, she threw her arms around him. He put his hand on the small of her back and pulled her close. She stopped laughing as soon as she saw the serious expression in his eyes.

"I love you, Miley Stewart."

"I love you too, Nick Jonas."

He gave her a smile, and without hesitation, leaned in to kiss the bride.

**Read and review!!!! Please!!**


End file.
